The StoneFang Pack Wikia
Welcome to The StoneFang Pack Faster. Your heart is racing as you dodge incoming trees and bushes. You need to gain speed, your life depends on it. If you stop, they will get you. You cant let that happen. The unknown territory is hard to run through, your paws aching now. A haunting howl echos through the darkness. They are right behind you. You try to keep running, but you are too tired to keep going. You collapse onto the solid ground, everything going black. You awake, scanning the area. Before you have the chance to get up, a female walks out of the shadows. Her eyes are cold, and her tail lashes to the side. "Who are you?" The female shouts, shaking her tawny brown pelt slightly. You instantly gulp, staring at your bleeding paws."I'm _______" You manage to speak a few words, your voice soft and quiet. "Why are you here, ____?" The female snaps, her voice dark and bold. "They were chasing me..." You whine, still facing towards the ground. By now, multiple wolves are standing by the female. She is clearly the Alpha. "We will deal with them, but you must obey my orders... or disagree with me and I will get these wolves to tear your bones into a billion bits." You nod slowly. The females tail sways and she lurks off into the darkness once again. 'I'm Aurora, by the way." Her head turns to look at you and her voice trails off. Information Territory: Amur Members: 15 Tag Color: Black Status: Active Theme song: Warriors by Imagine Dragons Howling gracefully since 2016-06-19 Current Events 2016-06-24 We welcome Luna, Pounder, Starburst and Koda to the pack! 2016-06-23 We have allied with The Pack of Luminous Dreams! We welcome Coal, River Snow and Kitsnue to the pack! Kovu is now Alpha Male! Clashfall has been kicked out of the pack due to attacking the Alphas. 2016-06-23 Kana has been accepted to rejoin. 2016-06-22 Kana has been kicked out of the pack due to not following the rules 2016-06-22 We welcome Kana to the pack! 2016-06-22 We are now allies with MoonClan! 2016-06-19 The StoneFang Pack has officially started! Code of Attire Note: Only natural colors are allowed. Another note: Star patterns are allowed, just only for Alphas. Leaves are allowed, but only for healers. Hearts and dots are not welcome. Festivals When: Christmas What we do: Each pack member will hunt at least one thing and we will sit together and have a feast. After the feat, games and gift giving will take place. All duties will be canceled for the day. When: Valentines Day What we do: Each pack member will pick a 'date'. We will have games and a huge feast. When: June 20th (summer officially starts) What we do: The pack will be divided into teams. The teams have to hunt as much prey as possible and bring it to camp. The team with the most prey will not have to do their duties for the next 2 days. The pack with the least amount will have to do their duties. Then the entire pack will have a feast. Alphas Betas Hunters Warriors/Combat Omegas Guards Medics Trainers Pups Pack Law The Alphas order is law Whatever the Alpha says you must follow. Don't argue or follow against the orders, you will be punished. No Magic This means no wings, horns, superspeed, etc. in roleplay. No PowerPlaying This means no using nm, nn, nh etc in roleplay. No Double Packing If you are caught Double Packing you will be kicked out of the pack. This rule should not be a problem, because we should be able to trust you. No Drama Queens The world doesn't need them, neither do we. Be Friendly Be kind towards your pack mates. Eat According to your Rank By this I mean, Alphas will eat first, then Beta and so on. Prey Dear Elk Caribou Fish Rabbit Squirrel Chipmunk Goats Sheep Livestock Wild Horses Chickens Birds Punishments These are not in order. The punishments will be used by the cause. Kicked out of the pack. Extra duties. Alpha will beat you they way you beat another. Murder. Alliances Group name: The Pack of Luminous Dreams Link: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pack_of_Luminous_Dreams Alpha: Athena Joining Us This form must include: Name: Age: Preferred Rank: (No beta or alpha, note, you might not get your preferred rank) Non member or member: Description: Other: Aj Username: Past clans/tribes/packs: Roleplay type: (With an example, better the roleplay, better the rank) Gender: Alliance Request This form must include: Alphas/Leaders Aj user: Alphas/Leaders name: How you can help us: How we can help you: Category:Browse